


I Hate Waiting

by peachygnome



Category: BnHA, Manga - Fandom, My Hero Academia, anime - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygnome/pseuds/peachygnome
Summary: You haven't seen your boyfriend All-Might for over 3 days, and you're horny. Shameless Smut.





	I Hate Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted from my Tumblr, @Waifuuwrites :) I wrote it for a good friend of mine. If you'd like to see more of my work, or would like to request something; my ask box is currently open. Hope you guys enjoy!

You hated waiting. especially when that meant you’d be deprived from seeing your beloved All Might nearly all day. Sometimes, this even went on at night. It wasn’t easy being a Hero, and while you understood that, you had your needs too. 

Though you weren’t a Student,you still knew how to sneak into U.A, mainly because of your boyfriend, All Might. But, today was different. You hadn’t seen him in over 3 days, which was odd for your relationship. 

It took you a while to wander the halls until finally, you saw him! Your heart raced as you quickly ran up to him and pulled him by the hand into a nearby broom closet. 

“AHH! y/n- What are- What are you doing?!” All Might practically yelled as you fumbled with the light switch and shut the door behind you.

“Nothing.. I just, missed you. and I wanted to show you how much I missed you..” You stated, biting your lip as you got down on your knees.

It didn’t take long for All Might to realize the situation and while he didn’t want to do anything in a dirty broom closet - he wasn’t going to complain.

All Might stood in front of you, his dark eyes trailing your every move as you slowly crawled over to him innocently. You know what he wanted and you were going to give it to him.

“I don’t have all day, sweetheart.” He said, gesturing to the thick bulge that was seemingly growing bigger through his pants as you spoke. You couldn’t waste anymore time; he had to get back to teaching exams and you had to get back to hiding in his office ; waiting for the school day to finish so the two of you could go home and have some real fun. But that was for later on. Now you had a much more stickier situation in your hands- and you had to take care of it.

You peered up at him through pink-stained cheeks; your long lashes eyeing him up like he was a meal.

“Here- I’ll help you move things along quicker.” He stated, sounding frustrated with your slow movements. Within a second his trousers were unbuttoned and dropped to the ground in the tiny broom closet you were in. The dim lighting only extentuated the shadows on his body, showing you all the definition of his muscles and what he was hiding in his pants.

You wasted no time in pulling down his underwear; revealing his thick cock. To this day, it still surprised you how it could even fit. It was so long.

You gently wrapped your dainty fingers around his shaft. It almost fits. Making an O shape with your mouth, you took in the tip of his length in your mouth, using your spit as lube before you inched further and further down.

Reaching the mid-section of his length, his cock was already stabbing the back of your throat. You looked up at him as tears threatened to leave the corner of your eyes.

“Oh. Come on, y/n. I know I trained you better than that. “

It was true. This wasn’t the first time you took his length down your throat, and it surely wouldn’t be the last.

“I know” you thought to yourself. You wanted to speak up, however ,given the current situation the only thing you could do was take more of All Might into your mouth.

All Might grabbed the back of your head, balling your hair into a fist as he began to thrust his girth into your mouth- causing you to moan. Though it sounded more like growling.

Soon the tiny broom closet was filled with the sounds of choking and skin slapping. This went on for a few moments before All Might finally pulled away, coating your face in his white seed. He loved looking at you like this.

Knowing he caused this mess was enough to turn him on more; but he had to go. There were students to be trained.

“I have to go now, sweetheart. But I’m not done with you yet. “ all Might said, while pulling up his trousers and panting heavily.

He handed you a cloth to clean up the mess on your face. God knows you couldn’t be wandering the halls looking like that!

“T-thank you..” you said, smiling at him as some of his seed began to drip down your face and onto your lip. You took your tongue out and began to lick some of it up before wiping the rest away and fixing your disheveled hair.

Walking up to All Might, you have him a brief hug before he leaned down to whisper in your ear:

“I finish in 2 hours. I expect you to be naked on my desk when I get back, or there will be consequences, little girl”

The last part of that sentence nearly made you melt. You knew better than to disobey him. Nodding, you smiled as he walked out of the closet, only for you to follow a few moments later. This was going to be an interesting evening.

*

Your eyes darted to the clock in All Might’s office.

“20 minutes left” you thought to yourself while reading the clock, praying that time would go by quicker.

You were shaking with anticipation. Ever since your rendezvous earlier today in the broom closet, you couldn’t help but be horny - no. Beyond that. You Needed All Might to fuck you. There was no exception. The damp spot in your panties was more than enough of a giveaway to support that statement.

Luckily for him, you were wearing his favourite lingerie : sky blue lace panties with a matching bra. Perfectly accommodating your features.

You leaned against his desk, patiently waiting for your lover to open the doors and take you then and there. At this point; you didn’t care if anyone heard you two.

After what seemed like forever, the door creaked open, and in popped All Might. His movements were swift as he quickly locked the door behind him.

Walking over to you, a massive smirk could be seen across his face as he came out of the shadows.

“I’ve been waiting so long… I need you!” You shouted, almost uncontrollably.

All Might stopped dead in his tracks before eyeing you up and down.

His big fingers gently grazed your skin, trailing down your shoulders and your arms before he stopped again, and pulled your chin up to look at him.

“You look beautiful sweetheart. But you didn’t listen to my instructions.” He said. His tone becoming dark and unwavering.

You were confused for a moment. What could he have possibly Meant? You waited so long for him, and now he says this?!

“While you look wonderful with these on, I specifically asked you to be naked. I guess I’m going to have to punish you now”

You sighed heavily with both fear and excitement.

“Punishment huh?” You asked, smirking the whole time.

“Yes. Now turn over and lean on my desk before I make you.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, you did what he said, turning your body over and laying down on your stomach over the desk; letting only your plump ass and legs stick out.

Before you could even comprehend what was going to happen, a harsh slap could be felt on your ass cheek, instantly making a red patch the size of his hand.

You gasped out; sounding more like a wonton moan as he did it again and again. This went on for about 2 more minutes, until you were crying out from both pain and pleasure.

“Next time princess, you better listen to what I say.”

His words were cold but in the most sexual way. You weren’t even sure if your body could handle It at this point. You needed release badly.

All Might could sense this, and he knew he should stop fooling around. After all, you did patiently wait for him for more than 3 hours.

He turned you around with his calloused hands so that now you were laying on your back; legs spread open. His fingers trailed up your slit through your panties, smirking as he noticed how wet you were.

“You really want this, don’t you?” He asked rhetorically. All you could do was nod and bite your lip in anticipation.

He wasted no time in pulling down your panties, admiring the clear fluid that was coating your lower lips and inner thighs. He knelt down, spreading your labor aprat with his thumbs before taking a long lick of your cunt, prodding at your entrance. He always loved how you tasted.

All Might’s office was soon filled with your moans as you latched onto his hair and fondled your breast in your other hand; the stimulation was too much, you were sure you were going to cum soon. As if things couldn’t be worse , or best, in this situation, All Might stuck 2 of his large fingers into your tiny hole, scissoring and stretching you out to prepare you for his large girth. His fingers found their way to that special spot inside of you and you shook as you came for the first time tonight, squirting your juices onto all nights face and all over his desk below.

It took you a moment before you rode out your orgasm, and all Might pulled out, licking his lips as he admired your after glow.

You needed a few more minutes to breathe when suddenly you felt the large head of his member tease your entrance before scathing in. He was huge, and no matter how many times you two did this- the sting always hurt for the first minute. All Might was patient, though. He knew better than to hurt you with something as silly as sex.

After a moment, he slowly started to thrust in. No matter how deep he went, there were still at least 2 inches of his cock that just couldn’t go on. He was too big.

His thirsts were slow at first, but soon he was fucking you fast paced, listening to you moan like a pornstar as he went to town on your Pussy. You leaned forward, looking down at your lower naval and noticing the bulge that kept popping up and down, up and down, in tune with All Might’s thrusts.

Seeing this only turned you on more, knowing that you could take him like this. Knowing he could stretch you like this ; it was all you ever wanted.

It didn’t take very long before his thrusting became erratic, and your moans were echoing in the entire room. Someone had most likely heard you by now…

“I’m gonna’ c-cum. “ All Might said between pants, seeking his release desperately. You were close as well, your hands found their way to your clit, running it vigorously as he fucked you harder and harder.

“Ahhh— shit! “ he shouted as he came inside of you, filling your hole to the brim with his white seed. The warmth was looking in your body, and seconds later you came too, riding out your orgasm on his slowly-flaccid cock.

After he pulled out, a trail of his cum could be seen seeping out of your reddened pussy. He really did wreck you. However, he thought you looked even more beautiful.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on your forehead.

“You always take my cock so good” he said, still panting from the intense sex you both had.

You smiled, holding his cheeks as you pulled him in for a kiss on the lips, relishing in the taste of your juices.

“Only for you, All Might” You said as you pulled away.

The two of quickly got changed and all Might carried you bridal style in his arms before busting open his office door.

“Let’s go home.. we can have more fun there!” He shouted happily. You were more than happy to oblige.


End file.
